


Phil Licks Dan

by byephilecia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byephilecia/pseuds/byephilecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh ho ho my fucking… Oh God~”</p>
<p>How could something feel so strange and yet so amazing at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Licks Dan

“ _Oh ho ho my fucking… Oh God~_ ”

How could something feel so strange and yet so amazing at once. Dan had a tongue writhing over his hole for the first time. _Phil’s_ tongue. Phil’s wet, nimble, flexible tongue wriggling in ways he didn’t know human tongues could move. Dan had always sworn Phil was part reptile, and this counted as proof.

But with having a tongue in his ass came having a nose on his taint and eye lashes fluttering over the sensitive skin on his balls. It came with having fingertips deeply sunk into his voluptuous hips. It came with unsuspecting bites on his ass cheek when he’d gotten too loud. And boy was Dan loud. He yelled and whimpered and moaned and cursed at every new sensation, so in actuality, biting Dan’s skin wasn’t exactly the smartest tactic to get him to pipe down. But Phil loved all of Dan’s sounds.

As the elder continued lapping Dan up, he glanced up to marvel at the visual results of his efforts. Hard-on? **Check!** Precum pooling onto the brunet’s soft belly? **Check!** Dan’s chest rising and falling with each heavy breath? **Check!** Dan’s jaw dropped? **Check!** Dan’s neck and face flushed? **Check!** Dan’s eyes rolled back to the ceiling? **Check!** Dan’s messy, wavy brown locks plastered to his sweaty forehead? **Check!** Yep. Phil felt quite accomplished, and if his mouth weren’t so busy at the moment, he’d probably snicker to himself.

“M-more,” the younger of the two suddenly mumbled in that nasally, childish whine of his. He’d rolled his dark eyes down momentarily to look at Phil, whose head had been effectively trapped between his strong thighs. His partner complied with stronger licks but… but that just wasn’t enough.

The hand that had been gripping the bed sheets snaked itself toward the back of Phil’s head. A perfect opportunity to maybe play with Phil’s hair or thoughtfully massage his scalp was cast away to aggressively shove Phil’s head in further.

Phil offered a small grunt in surprise, but the gesture only turned him on more. Phil continued to probe and lick with vigor.

Dan arched his back off the mattress, choking out breathy “ _Yeah_ ”s as he humped Phil’s mouth, and he was so sure he could orgasm just from that... until Phil stopped. It was instantly sobering. Dan lifted an eyebrow and craned his neck up to see Phil rising up.

“Hold on. I couldn’t breathe,” Phil explained with a shy smirk. Before Dan could scoff and roll his eyes, he added, “Get up. I want you to sit on my face.”

Just when he thought things couldn’t get any naughtier!  Dan hummed and raised both eyebrows, eagerly propping himself up to sit as Phil took his position lying on his back.

As he moved to straddle Phil’s face, Dan mused, “Okay, how do we do this? I don’t want to turn your head into a pancake, Phil. You know I weigh a lot.”

Smiling fondly, Phil motioned for Dan to spin and chuckled, “ Turn facing away from me? Don’t worry about me; I’ll do all the work.”

It didn’t take long to fall back into the rhythm. Phil had a firm grip on both sides of Dan’s ass, and Dan leaned forward slightly, as to not crush his lover completely. He balanced himself with his hands placed over Phil’s chest, but even his arms were beginning to give way with trembling.

When Dan began to buck his hips, Phil knew once again that it was game-time. His tongue flicks became faster and stronger.  Dan cried Phil’s name in response. And as tension began to build up in his abdomen, his regard for Phil’s respiration vanished, and he reached back and yanked Phil’s head up. Dan rode the fuck out of Phil’s tongue and stroked his cock just enough until spurts of his cum were landing on Phil’s chest.

The brunet didn’t want it to be over. Even after he’d milked every last drop out of his dick and there was nothing left but a dull ache, it took a while for his thrusting to slow to a halt. Then once he stopped, he was so spent and out of breath that he had no desire to move. But he reckoned it was time to move when Phil tapped his thigh urgently.

Dan offered a weak laugh and rolled off, looking behind him to see Phil: equally spent and red-faced.

“You liked that?” Phil asked, dragging his fingers through the white splatters left on his skin.

Dan lowered himself to lie beside Phil, leaning on one elbow so that he faced him. “Pshh. Uh, you think?” He watched Phil bring the fingers to his lips for a taste. The younger man could only laugh. “What? Cleansing your palate of my butt with my cum instead? Ha! Which tastes better, Phil?”

Phil laughed as well, licking his fingers clean. “All of you tastes amazing, Daniel. Give me a kiss and see for yourself.”

 

Though he was hesitant at first-- jerking his head back once or twice-- he gave in and pecked Phil’s lips hastily. Then he beamed at Phil and wrapped himself around the older man, burying his face in Phil’s neck with contentment.


End file.
